


Where The Story Ends

by Wandering_Memories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I was told tissues are required, No HEA, Read at Your Own Risk, angst everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Memories/pseuds/Wandering_Memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver fights to stay with Felicity, but sometimes no amount of fighting will help. Oliver must confront his new reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a HEA story. I was encouraged to write evil on tumblr. Ladies it's all your fault, you know who you are.

It been weeks since he last seen her. This was his one chance to talk to her. He knew that Felicity wasn’t trying to avoid on purpose, but enough was enough. He wanted his wife back. When they first gotten married, he had promised himself that he would always fight for them. 

“Oliver, please open the door.” Thea asked from the other side. He loved his sister dearly but she needed to stop meddling in his life. This was between Felicity and him. 

“Not now, Thea.” Oliver refused to even consider his sister’s request.

“Is Felicity in there with you?”

“You’re going to have to open the door, she won’t go away.” 

“No, not until we’ve talked.”

“Oliver, there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes, there is. I want my wife back.” He begged her. 

“Oliver, please--”

“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I just want you back. ”

“There’s nothing you can do. I just--”

“There has to be, I can’t accept this. I just won’t.”

“You have to.” 

“We had a plan, Felicity.”

“Oliver, you know better than anyone that nothing ever goes according to plan. You have to accept where we are now.”

How could she ask that of him? She was his light. She was his second chance at life. A life he knew he hadn’t deserved. Yet, had fully embraced it once he had let himself love her. He knew it wasn’t fair to her, but she was the light that chased away his demons. 

He knew it was selfish but he couldn’t let her go. They were meant to be each other’s forever. How could she ask him to walk away from her. The love they had for each other didn’t just disappear. He knew she still loved him just as fiercely as he loved her. 

“Please, Felicity.” He begged again. “I know, you still love me.”

“Of course, I love you.” She told him. 

“Then why, Felicity?” 

“You know, why, please don’t make me say it aloud.”

“I’ll do anything you ask of me, I’ll even stop being the Green Arrow if that’s what you wa--”

“Dammit, Ollie, open up. Before I break open the door, “Thea yelled from outside of the loft, “Diggle is already on his way.”

“Oliver, just let your sister in.” 

He couldn’t. He knew that if he let his sister their talk would be over. He needed all the time he could get with her. It could be weeks until he saw her again.

“No, I told you. Not until we are done talking.”

“I don’t know what else to say to make you understand.”

“I just want my family back.”

“Oliver--”

“We owe it to ourselves to try, to our child. The baby deserves to be born into a happy family.” Oliver knew he was begging but he no longer cared, he would do anything to get them back. He needed them back. 

“Dammit, Oliver!” Thea yelled.

“Give us, just a few more minutes.” 

“You need to let Felicity rest. This isn’t good--”

“Just a few more minutes, Thea,” Oliver answered looking back at the locked door, “then Felicity can rest.”

“I have been resting, you know.” Her voice brought his attention back to her, “I felt the baby kick for the first time the other day.” She told him rubbing her rounded stomach.

“You did?” He wanted to touch her, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed anymore.

“Yeah, it was like this weird little fluster.”

“I wish I had been there.” He couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his face. 

“Me too.”

“Oliver, we talked about this.”

“I know, we have, but that was weeks ago, I just want to be present for everything.”

He had been ecstatic when she first had told him she was pregnant. They had been actively trying to get pregnant for only a couple of weeks, to find out that they were expecting so soon, had made them both ecstatic. How could their lives change so much in just a couple of weeks. 

Now it had been months and he barely saw her now. He missed her. He missed not waking up next to her. He missed how grumpy she was now in the mornings because she couldn’t have any coffee. He missed her complaining about how decaf coffee wasn’t real coffee. He miss everything about her. He needed her back. 

He had to keep fighting for them. They deserved to be happy together.

“Oliver, you have to accept it.”

“No.” 

“Maybe one day, we’ll find our way back to each other.”

“Please don’t say.”

“Ollie! John is on his way up, please open up.” Thea warned.

“I wish things were different.” Felicity said solemnly. 

“We can change them.”

“No, Oliver. It’s too late. You need to stop being in denial” 

No. Oliver refused to believe that. It would never be too late for them. Never. They could make it work. This wasn’t the end for them. 

“You need to let me go.” 

“Please, don’t ask me to do that.” He pleaded in a broken voice. 

“Oliver, man, is Felicity with you?” Diggle asked. It seemed that Thea had been telling him the truth when she said she had called him.

“Yes.”

“Oliver, open the door.”

“I can’t. Not yet.”

“Oliver, we are coming in.” Diggle warned before kicking the door open. 

“Oh, Ollie!” Thea sobbed as she ran to him. He knew that his sister loved Felicity but she was overreacting, he had needed to talk to Felicity.

“Oliver, you have to stop this. This isn’t good for you.” Diggle told him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ollie, please, you have to try.” Thea said not making any sense. 

“I can’t let her walk away again.” 

Why couldn’t Thea and Diggle see that? Why was that hard for them to understand? 

“I’m sorry that i’m hurting you.” Felicity apologized, moving across the room. 

“It’s not your fault.” God. He hated seeing Felicity so sad. 

“Oliver, please.” Thea pleaded.

“Oliver, don’t this to yourself.” Diggle spoke again. 

“I just want her back.” 

“I know,” Thea sobbed against his shoulder.

“Oliver, I know this is hard, but you need to let her go.”

“No, please don’t ask me to do that.”

“Oliver, where’s Felicity?” Diggle asked him.

“She’s right there.”

“No, Oliver, she’s not.”

“Ollie, you know she’s not.”

“Oliver, you need to confront the reality and that reality is that she’s dead.” 

John was lying. Felicity wasn’t dead. She was right in front of them. Even more beautiful now than ever. Pregnancy looked well on her. 

“That’s not true! I can see her right there! Look at her!” He pointed to where she was standing. 

“Ollie, listen to us. You know this.” Thea grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, “Felicity and the baby are gone. They died. I am so sorry, but it’s the truth and you know it. Please, Ollie. Listen.” 

He couldn’t breathe. The pain in his chest that didn’t let him breathe was back. His sister was lying to him. His Felicity was gone? That was impossible. He was looking at her. 

“Ollie?” That voice. Laurel.

Hearing her voice snapped him back to reality. He looked back to where Felicity had been standing moments and ago. She was gone. 

All the anger that he had felt in the last weeks came crashing back. His Felicity was gone. She was dead and so was their unborn child. All the pain of having them gone. Laurel was the reason they were gone.

“What are you doing here?” He spat at her.

“I wanted to check on you,” Laurel said softly, coming closer.

“You! You’re the reason I lost them!” Oliver lunged at her, but his sister caught him. 

“Ollie, please.” 

“Get Out!” Thea screamed at Laurel, trying hold onto to him. 

“Ollie, I’m sorry, you know it was an accident.” She apologized. Her apologies meant nothing to him. 

“You killed her! You killed my unborn child!” 

“It was an accident!”

“You’re the reason they’re gone!” He tried to lunged at her again, but this time Diggle got a hold of him.

“I’m sorry, Ollie.”

“Thea, get her out of here!” Diggle instructed. 

“I really am sorry.” 

“Now!” 

As Thea walked away with Laurel, everything came back to him. Every memory his brain had been blocking. 

Their last moments together. The lair had been attacked and their power had been cut off, he didn’t know why Laurel fired, but when the power had come back, Felicity was on the floor in a pool of her own blood. He tried to save her, but it was in vain. It was too late. 

He was trying to remember what happened after, but he just couldn’t. Not that he wanted to remember. 

“Oliver,” Diggle’s voice brought him back to the present, “you can’t stop taking your meds. You can’t continue doing this to yourself.”

“But if I take them, they’re gone John. I can’t see them.”

“I know it hurts, but you need to be strong for her, Oliver.”

“I can’t. I’m not that Oliver anymore.”

He was giving up and he no longer cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did we survive that? Who wants Fluff after this?


End file.
